Psychotropic drugs are used extensively in institutional facilities for mentally retarded people and also frequently with retarded children in special education classes in the community. Numerous federal court orders, a number of state laws, and some state regulations require monitoring of the behavioral effects of these drugs. A review of the literature indicates there is no widely-accepted assessment instrument which could provide the behavioral monitoring required. The first goal of this project is to refine a brief rating scale which can be completed by direct care staff and which is sensitive to drug effects. In addition, observation schedules will be developed to monitor both target and important non-target behavior. The two available rating scales for measuring tardive dyskinesia will be used to assess motor dysfunction when the drugs are reduced and/or eliminated. Dosages of commonly used drugs will be manipulated in several experiments to determine adequate and proper doses for various behavioral domains such as target behavior, work performance, and learning. Surveys of drug usage in institutions and community special education classes will be done.